This invention relates to an apparatus for treating textile fiber bales such as cotton bales, chemical fiber bales and the like which have surfaces soiled with oil, mud or the like.
Generally, fiber bales are transported in sacks and are held together by straps such as steel bands, wire and the like. Before packaging or upon removal of the wrapping material, the fiber bales are often exposed to soiling for example by oil, grease, mud and the like which adversely affect the subsequent processing of the fiber material in the cleaning or carding lines. Such contamination is difficult to remove in the cleaning and carding machines. Dirt which is visible upon removal of the wrapper is particularly disadvantageous.